


The Teddy Bear

by Whirlwind



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Evlynn, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn gives Eve a teddy bear as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: 
> 
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP buys Person B a teddy bear for Valentine’s Day/B’s birthday as a way to show their love for Person B. Person B takes the gift but claims that teddy bears are a bit too childish for them. Person A later finds Person B asleep on a couch/bed/whatever you want with the teddy bear in their arms. What happens next is up to you."
> 
> I did change it up a little bit though. I didn't want to make it be on Valentine's Day or Eve's Birthday (Since that's Christmas Eve), so instead it's kind of just a random romantic gesture on Flynn's part instead. So this is pretty much sheer fluff.

"Aren't we a bit too old for stuffed animals?" Eve asks, holding up the little brown teddy bear she had just received.  
  
Flynn crosses his arms and tilts his head slightly. "Is this a trick question? A test, to see if I'd call you old or not? Like when a woman asks, does this makes me look fat?"  
  
The blonde can't help but laugh, then shakes her head. "No, it's not a test."  
  
Flynn lets out a sigh of relief and nods. "Good, because those are the one tests that I'm not so good with."  
  
"It's just..." She hesitates. She doesn't want to seem unappreciative, because she does appreciate the gesture. "A teddy bear isn't exactly something you give to a woman nearing forty." Eve mentally groans at the thought of turning forty, but quickly shoves that realization aside.  
  
Scratching the back of his neck, Flynn sheepishly says. "I just thought it would be something you might like."  
  
Eve frowns, she can't help but feel bad. There's no need for her to be so hard on him, she blames her foul mood on the rough morning she had of fighting off Ogres in Spain. "I'm sorry, I do. It was very sweet of you to get me this, thank you." She smiles and gives him a kiss.  
  
"So, are you coming by later?" Eve asks him as she gathers up her things to head back to her place.  
  
Flynn throws his satchel over his shoulder. "Yeah, this shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."  
  
"You're sure you don't need any help?" She knew Flynn could handle himself, but that didn't stop her from still worrying whenever he went off by himself.  
  
"Nope. Not that I wouldn't love for you to accompany me, but you already went with Cassandra and Ezekiel on a mission just this morning. Take a break. It's just a quick retrieval job. I won't be long."  
  
Giving Eve a quick peck on the cheek, Flynn then spun the globe to his left, causing the door before him to start to glow as it pinpointed the location he had selected.  
  
"Come back alive, Librarian." His Guardian calls out to him, as she always does whenever the two go on separate missions.  
  
Flynn flashes a grin at her before grabbing the handle of the door and heading off to his destination  
  
Eve then picks the teddy up off the desk. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the bear was actually kind of cute. She hadn't had a stuffed animal since she was 10 years old and living on a military base. "Alright, let's head home then." The blonde shakes her head. "First I'm talking to a library, now I'm talking to a teddy bear. This is now my normal." 

* * *

  
  
What was supposed to be a two hour job, quickly escalated to 5 hours, making Flynn's arrival at Eve's place far later than he had intended. Shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible, he scopes out the room to see where she is.  
  
It takes him moment but he eventually spots her snuggled up on the couch, asleep under a blanket, with none other than the teddy bear he gave her nestled underneath her arm.  
  
He chuckles to himself before quietly saying, "To old for stuffed animals, huh? Whatever you say Eve."  
  
Flynn makes his way over to the sofa, lifts up part of the blanket, gets underneath and cuddles up beside her.  
  
Feeling the couch shift from him sitting, Eve rolls over and slowly opens her eyes. "Hey..." She greets him, half asleep.  
  
"Shh, go back to bed." He coaxes.  
  
She glances over at the clock sitting on the TV for a moment, "So much for: 'I'll only be an hour.'"  
  
"Sorry about that. Atleast you had someone to keep you company while you waited." A teasing smile plays across his face at the last part.  
  
She looks at him mildly confused until he points at the teddy bear she's still clutching onto. Her face reddens slightly upon being caught. "Fine. I love it, alright? You tell the others and I swear I'll tell Charlene about that time you lost 300 dollars when we were in Tibet. "  
  
Flynn gives a hearty laugh at his embarrassed Guardian, then nods in understanding and puts his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Did you atleast help save the world, Librarian?" Eve manages to ask just before a yawn escapes from her mouth and her eyes begin to feel heavy again.  
  
Flynn smiles at her, "Yes I did, Guardian. Yes I did."

She gives a small nod before falling back off to sleep once again. Flynn pulls the blanket tighter around them and follows in suit in getting some sleep himself.


End file.
